riftsmercsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Steel Hunters
The Steel Hunters Mercenary Mechanized Platoon (total cost 17.4 million) The Steel Hunters are a mercenary group from the east that was involved in the Free Quebec front. With the premature end of that war many mercenaries that were counting on the revenue from the war to pay off debts are now left feeling cheated. The Steel hunters is one such mercenary group that was working for the Quebec side. Many of the members of the group hold a grudge against the coalition and still want to get a piece of them. New Pembroke 2 Cyborg Brothers (both lvl 6 Manhunter Red Type Cyborgs) (triax pg107, cost: 6mill, or … free?) 12 lvl 2 head hunters (total cost 3.5million) ........with particle beam forearm blasters (6d6+6 R: 1000ft) ( Rifts main pg 241, cost: 60,000) ........in modified(for forearm blaster) NG-EX10 Gladius Battle Armor (merc pg 102, cost: 154,000) ........with electric falcon 300 jetpacks (Triax pg 38 or SB1 pg 59, cost: 46,000) ........armed with WI-23 Missile Launchers (fires 1 mini-missile/payload:6) (merc pg 104, cost, 30,000) 6 lvl 3 Special Forces Soldiers with PA training(for occ see merc pg 26) (total cost 6.4 million) ........in Flying Titian PA (rifts main pg 213, cost 1 million) ........Customized including 2 built in forearm grenade launchers (juicer uprising pg 67, cost:16,000) ........Armed with a pulse rifle (either Wilks 457 or JA-12 laser rifle (juicer uprising pg 78, cost 50k) 2 lvl 3 Phaeton Juicer or 4 lvl 3 Wilderness Scouts (total cost 2.3 million) ........with WI Assault Hover Bikes (juicer uprisings pg35&85, cost: 120,000+900,000) ........gun’s and armor of their choice (cost 130,000) 6 lvl 1 Merc Soldier(Grunts) (total cost 480,000) ........in Bushman 60mdc, wielding L-20 Pulse Rifles, 23,000 credits of other stuff (cost 80,000) 12 lvl 2 Operators (mechanics and tank gunners/pilots), (total cost 480,000) ........in huntsman 45mdc, NG-57 Ion Blaster Pistol, and 8,000 credits in other stuff (cost 40,000) 4 lvl 1 cityrats (truck Drivers), (total cost 200,000) ........in huntsman 45mdc, wielding L-20 Pulse Rifles, and 1,000 credits in other stuff (cost 50,000) 4 x GAW Modified Bradley APC (total cost 3.7 million) ........Main: 280, Turret: 100, Ram Prowl: 75 ........Speed 55 mph Crew of 3 and carries 6 additional troops each ........Weapon Systems ........1. WI-GL20 Automatic Grenade Launcher: range 3000ft, +1 to strike(laser targeting system) ................burst of 10 frag 2d6x10 to 40ft radius, AP 3d6x10 to 8ft radius, payload: 200 round belt ........2. (2) Mini-missile launchers, volleys of 12 total, payload 48toal, +1 to strike(laser targeting) 4 x Large Armored Trucks (mobile barracks) (total cost 260,000) ........Main: 80, Trailer: 100 ........Requires 1 driver and seats one other passenger in the cab ........Trailer contains 6 bunk beds and some lockers (accommodations for 12 persons each) ........Speed 120 mph vehicle details 4 x GAW Modified Bradley APC (926,000 credits each, 3.7 million total) ........GAW Modified Bradley’s (from Rifts Merc pg 97) (cost 85,000 cred each) ........Each Customized by replacing the existing turret with a... ........Additional MDC armor +100MDC, to total 280MDC (cost200,000) ........Souped up engine & efficiency, +20% range, +30% speed, to 55mph (cost 11,000) ........WI-GL20 Automatic Grenade Launcher (Rifts Merc pg 105) (cost 155,000) ........2x Mini-missile launcher, volleys of 6/12total, payload 24/48total (cost 400,000) ........Ram Prow, 75mdc (cost 20,000) ........Winch & cable (cost 2000) ........Mini-Radar system built into dashboard (cost 3000) ........Laser Targeting system, +1 strike (cost 50,000) 4x GAW MDC Modified Large Trucks (from Rifts Merc pg 97) (cost 65,000, 260,000 total ) ---- more notes from PM's with the GM I was thinking that the leaders of that group would be the two Cyborg brothers, and I really like your chincy penny pinchers angle, I think it fits well with these two cyborgs. I think they should be a merc group that owes a lot of money and wasn't able to pay it off on the Quebec front, so they now are looking elsewhere for jobs and Tolkeen seems like a good place to start looking. Many of them hold a grudge against the coalition. I have two ideas on where these guys came from/background info. The first is from the pirate infested island kingdom of Montreal. Maybe they were one of many privateer groups that worked for the CS and had a big contract with them, but when the ended prematurely the CS never paid them, so now they are left with a big debt. The second idea involves the Quebec city of New Pembroke, see Free Quebec p171. This was the site of the battle that started the war. The cities defenders were caught by surprise by a coalition field army and were defeated taking heavy casualties including 9,000 civilians. A lot of the people in the Steel hunters were originally from this city and want revenge. Imagining where they came from it seems likely that some of the people in this faction are human supremacists but because I don't want to cause trouble for our larger mercenary group, lets just say that their commanding officers keep them in line for the most part. umm... what else, oh yeah Another idea I've been giving some thought is maybe we should start playing without the Steel Hunters and have them join our merc group at a later time, after we've played a few games. You know its hard for me to imagine how long one of our games is going to take to play, and even without The Steel Hunters we already have a pretty large group, maybe we should have them join the group later, after we've played for awhile. It might even be a fun to introduce them in the game as a rival merc group that later merges with us; there's no need to rush. ---- Full Stats on the Two Leaders 2 Cyborg Brothers (both lvl 6 Manhunter Red Type Cyborgs) Commander Beck Kline and Darian Kline (stats of these two are identical) Species: Combat Borg, Highly Customized Manhunter Alignment: Aberrant (used to be scrupulous) Class: Combat BorgLevel 6 IQ: 14 . . . . . . . PP: 22 (+4). . . . . . . MDC: 280 Body, 90 Head ME: 18 (+2). . . PE: 21 (+3). . . . . . . Armor: 420 Body, 40 Head MA: 15 . . . . . . PB: 15 . . . . . . . . . . PPE: 3 PS: 30 (1d6) . . Spd: 100 (70mph). . . ISP: 0 Save Bonuses: +1 vs HF, +1 vs psionics, +2 vs possession, +3 vs magic, +1 vs magic illusions/mind control General Combat Bonuses: +4 initiative, +8 parry, +9 dodge, +5 pull/roll Ranged Combat Stats: 6attk/mel, +2 to strike, or +1 strike with Heavy Energy/Railgun Weapons Melee Combat stats: 7attk/mel, +4 strike (Knife +2 strike, +3 parry, Hands crit on 18,19,20) Weapons: #TX-500 Borg Rail Gun: 6d6 burst, Range 4000ft, Payload 13, +1 strike #TX-002 Heavy Weapon Shield: 160MDC, fires mini-missiles, volleys of up to 30, payload 30, +1 to parry (from Triax 2 pg106, held with left upper arm) Bionic Weapons #Lower right particle beam forearm blasters: 6d6+6, R:1000ft #Back mini-missile tubes(6): volleys of 3, payload 12 #Right Leg mini-missile tubes(4): volleys of 4, payload 4 #Concealed leg ion rod: 4d6, R:2000ft #Upper left shoulder launchable shoulder spikes, 1 MD per strike, 12/12, R:200ft, -1 strike #Upper right wrist retractable Vibro-Blade(Knife): 1d6+punch(2d6 total) ----